Fibrous products coated with phase change material are known. For example, publications and patents including the following disclose these and related products: U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,597 to Pause, which discloses a three layer insulating system. The first layer is a flexible substrate treated with a coating in which are dispersed microspheres containing a phase change material. The second layer is a mat of fibers in which are dispersed microspheres containing a phase change material. The third layer is a flexible substrate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,020 to Takashima et al. discloses a non-woven fabric with a coating composition comprising a vinyl polymer, heat-expandable microcapsules, and a thiocyanate compound. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,722,482 and 6,004,662 to Buckley discloses flexible composite material containing phase change material. PCT application WO 95/34609 to Gateway Technologies discloses fabric coatings including phase change material dispersed throughout a polymer binder, surfactant, dispersant, antifoam agents and thickener. U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,801, and EP application 611,330 B1 to Bryant et al. disclose articles including fabric and fiber base material coated with polymeric binder and microcapsules. U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,958 to Bryant et al. discloses fiber with integral microspheres filled with phase change material.